Make a drama, Lily Luna Potter
by Nagy Bella Tao
Summary: Brilla Lily y baila, que la vida te sonríe. Drabbles de Lily.
1. Improvisto

Make a drama, Lily Luna Potter

Entrega 1: Imprevisto

Lily Potter tenía ojos celestes y pecas. Tenía el pelo rojo. Lily era una Weasley. De cabeza a pies, de orejas coloradas a pólvora. No premeditaba. Actuaba.

Jugaba al Quidditch, le gustaban las bromas y los profesores que sonreían. Le gustaba cocinar, le gustaba cantar, le gustaba bailar. Le gustaba ser feliz.

Cierto día, cuando tenía tiernos y hermosos 11 años, un sombrero polvoriento y bastante feo la llevó a la casa de las serpientes.

_Voila! _Parecía decir antes los desconcertados ojos de todos.

Ahí tienes a tu Weasley tan poco Weasley.

La vida le sonreía como nunca.

NDN:

Como saben ya, todo es de Rowling. Sólo le tomé prestada a esta niña a su inmenso mundo. Tablo Momentos de 30 vicios. Gracias por leer criaturas divinas.


	2. Conquista

**Make a drama, Lily Luna Potter**

Entrega 2: Conquista

Quería llegar, pero se le hacía tan lejana… Aferrada con fuerza a la pata de la mesa, estiró su pequeña manita, tratando de agarrar aquella pelota dorada que bailaba sobre su cabeza.

Se movía demasiado rápido y varias veces había casi caído al piso por estar tan concentrada en ella. Sus ojitos celestes demostraban una determinación que la iba a acompañar por el resto de sus días.

Esperó, como una serpiente esperaría a su presa y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca… zaz. Una bolita del tamaño de una canica con alas quedó encerrada entre aquellos diminutos dedos. Su primera conquista.

Ndn:

100 palabras exactas. Soy tan feliz =D

Gracias por leer y muchas gracias a los que comentaron ;)


	3. Encuentro

**Make a drama, Lily Luna Potter**

Entrega 3: Encuentro

¿Crees en el amor a primera vista? Lily definitivamente sí.

Lo conoció una tarde de verano. Comía helado e iba de la mano de su padre.

-¡Mira pa! La Fugaz 2050. – Todo fue un torbellino confuso. En algún momento perdió la mano de su papá y fue reemplazada por tierra y un fuerte golpe en la rodilla.

- ¿Estas bien? –Una mano blanca, blanquísima como su chocolate preferido, la ayudó a incorporase y, por primera vez desde que había dado su primer paso, no lloró al caer. Aún así, negó con la cabeza.

- Quiero chocolate.- El niño rubio rebuscó en sus bolsillos antes de sacar un chocolate y dárselo. Desapareciendo al segundo siguiente.

A los 7 años Lily Potter descubrió el amor.

* * *

Nda:

Antes que nada. No van en línea cronologica, lo habrán visto, pero por las dudas.

Acá apareció nuestro rubio amigo ¿Ves Cristal? Ya iba a aparecer…

¡Gracias y nos vemos en el próximo!


	4. Estaciones

**Make a drama, Lily Luna Potter**

Entrega 4: Estaciones

Otoño… otoño era lindo. Las hojas de los árboles hacían un colchón de hojas en las que se revolcaba con su primo Hugo y a veces, hasta jugaban a hacer pequeños incendios a escondidas de los mayores.

Invierno. Definitivamente lo odiaba. Solía pasarse horas en su Sala Común acurrucada en un sillón, con mínimo tres mantas sobre ella y lo más cerca de la estufa posible. Una ventaja: veía más seguido a cierto rubio.

Primavera. Mucha lluvia. Pero las plantitas se ponían lindas y tener herbología era realmente placentero.

Verano. No había Scorpius ¿Tenía que agregar más?

Nda:

¡Gracias y nos vemos en el próximo!


	5. Retroceso

**Make a drama, Lily Luna Potter**

Entrega 5: Retroceso

Siete años pasaron del incidente en el cuál conoció a Scorpius Malfoy. Tantos que a veces creía que era un invento de su infantil mente.

Scorpius Malfoy cursaba quinto año en Hogwarts y si bien estaba en su casa, nunca había siquiera hablado con ella.

Por lo que creía que el chico no recordaba ese momento, o al menos no que esa niña era ella.

Un día, en el que lloví a cántaros y apenas podía ver a sus compañeros en el aire, vio el reflejo doradote la snitch. Jugaba contra Gryffindor. Jugaba contra Albus. Tan mala suerte tenían que los dos volaron hacia el mismo lugar, colapsando.

Cuando despertó estaba en la enfermería. En su mesita había un chocolate. Blanco. Con un mensaje: "Felicitaciones por la victoria, S. Malfoy"

Ndn:

Este cap va dedicado a vos Cristal que te extraño tanto =(

Gracias por seguir aguantándome por acá


	6. Afecto

**Make a drama, Lily Luna Potter**

Entrega 6: Afecto

Tiene las mismas características que su madre y sin embargo, no es su preferida. El preferido de ella es James. James que le recuerda a sus hermanos. James que sabe cómo hacerla reír, siempre. James que la llena de flores.

De Harry el preferido es Albus. Si es algo narcisista o qué, Lily no lo sabe, pero que lo es, lo es. Con sus ojos verdes (y gafas) y su pelo negro, y su timidez, y su excelente forma de jugar Quidditch.

Pero a ella esto ya no le afecta. Porque ella también es la preferida de alguien, la consentida de alguien. Ella es la preferida, ni más ni menos, que del rubio prefecto de Slytherin.

No lo cambiaría por nadie.

Nda:

Hay gente muy amorosa en este mundo que me hace el día brillante. Gracias.


	7. Ocaso

**Make a drama, Lily Luna Potter**

Entrega 7: Ocaso

Los reflejos rojizos del sol cubrían su nívea piel, haciéndola parecer casi dorada. Sus ojos grises brillaron con un deje de diversión.

Lily lo observaba leer, escondida.

Scorpius se encontraba sentado tranquilamente frente al lago, apoyado en un viejo sauce. De vez en cuando dejaba el libro de lado y, creyendo que nadie lo veía, cerraba los ojos y sonreía. Fantaseando.

En esos momentos Lily se acercaba sigilosamente hasta que, finalmente, quedó sentada a su lado.

Scorpius abrió los ojos y la miró, su pelo brillaba aún más rojo en el ocaso, sonrió y volvió al libro.

No se dijeron nada.

Nda:

Aaah esta Lily… y claro que es más poderoso el Lilyx Scorp que el rosexScorp no hay duda. Tiene más clase XD

Gracias a todos por los reviews y por leer!


	8. Determinación

**Make a drama, Lily Luna Potter**

Entrega 8: Determinación

Lily nunca agradeció el chocolate. No sabía como acercarse. Scorpius raramente estaba en compañía y la pelirroja había empezado a sospechar que era mejor así, mantenerse alejada.

Ni siquiera le prestaba atención, ni la miraba de ninguna forma especial. De ninguna forma a decir verdad. La inquietaba. Volvió a verlo leyendo apoyado en el sauce y se decidió.

-Soy Lily Luna Potter, mucho gusto. – El rubio no levantó la mirada del libro.

-Ya lo sé. –Cambió de página y siguió como si no tuviera a una adolescente parada frente a él, exigiéndole una respuesta con más sílabas.

-Más te vale, porque amo tus chocolates.

Bien, se dijo mientras corría hacia su Sala Común, sus orejas rojo fuego, al menos le había agradecido.

Nda:

Perdón por el retraso pero mi compu había decidio que era buen momento para suicidarse con mis fics allí dentro!! Por suerte revivió y aquí lo tienen ;)

Se me cuidan y nos vemos en el 9!


	9. Lucha

**Make a drama, Lily Luna Potter**

Entrega 9: Lucha

Ni un solo chocolate más, y eso que se había esforzado. Había chocado varias veces en partidos, después de asegurarse la victoria. Había hechizado su caldero para llenarse de poción "accidentalmente", hasta le había pedido a Hugo que la hechice bajo las narices del prefecto. Nada. No más chocolate para Lily.

Lo odiaba.

Lo odiaba porque no lo entendía.

Un día, sin que le importase mucho nada, se apareció al finalizar una reunión de prefectos y escondida le mandó un Expelliarmus.

Sonrió satisfecha mientras entraba a su habitación con la varita de Scorpius Malfoy bailando entre sus dedos.

Ella también sabía luchar.

Nda:

No me quiere funcionar Word… la compu no me da tregua….


	10. Debilidad

**Make a drama, Lily Luna Potter**

Entrega 10: Debilidad

Sólo tenía que esperar. Sabía que sólo era cuestión de tiempo para tenerlo arrodillado a sus pies. Bueno por ahí fantaseaba de más.

Un soborno. Eso podía ser, un chocolate por la varita, escrito en un pergamino bañado de olor a cacao para engancharla.

Pero los segundos pasaron, y con ellos los minutos y las horas, ni una sola señal de Scorpius. Ni de chocolates.

Cuando un golpe en la puerta la sacó de su entresueño, sonrió complacida. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con un rubio que la miraba con el seño fruncido.

- Deberías controlar tu adicción por el chocolate. No es sana, Potter.

Nda:

Oh sí… amo a Scorp y Scorp enojadito suena sexy para Lily. xD

Para vos Cristal? ;)

Espero que les haya gustado… muchas gracias por los comentarios, son adorables


	11. Tregua

**Make a drama, Lily Luna Potter**

Entrega 11: Tregua

Lily creyó llegar a un acuerdo. Scorpius le entregaba un chocolate por semana. Uno solo. Sólo cruzaban palabra esos días.

Sólo los jueves los ojos de Lily brillaban con un fuego que sólo el deseo prende. Sólo los jueves Scorpius separaba de sus propios dulces un chocolate, blanco.

Ese jueves Lily llegó un poco más tarde de lo pactado y Scorpius estaba más distraído de lo normal, por lo que le sonrío y hasta la saludó con un suave: -Buen día Potter. Tu chocolate- y dio media vuelta y desapareció.

("¡Hasta me saludó! ¿Entiendes lo que es eso?" repitió una y otra vez al pobre Hugo durante días.)

NDA:

Realmente muchas gracias por los reviews y por leer. Me tienen chocha y escribiendo todos los días. ;)

Esta viñeta no sé si me convence… tengo mis dudas… Pero Lily insistió y aquí está.

Un beso gente bella.

NBTao


	12. Ventisca

**Make a drama, Lily Luna Potter**

Entrega 12: Ventisca

Las vacaciones de invierno llegaron entre jueves y chocolates. Lily corrió al carruaje donde la esperaba Albus, quien le sonrió. Con esa sonrisa llena de brillos que poseía su hermano y que estaba segura muy pocas disfrutaban.

Apretó con fuerza el último chocolate en bastante tiempo, y se acomodó mejor, cerrando los ojos.

La mañana del 25 de diciembre una suave brisa la despertó. Olía a chocolate. Olía a Scorpius ¿Sabría él que olía a chocolate? Se preguntó Lily mientras se estiraba y al hacerlo tiraba un paquete.

_Feliz Navidad, adicta. Loca. _Un paquete lleno de chocolate blanco, la esperaba en el suelo. Pero ella ni cuenta se dio. No sacó la carta de su bolsillo hasta el regreso al colegio.

NDA:

Regalo de Navidad adelantado. Lily feliz.

Gracias por todos los comentarios y por los que leen también! =)

NBTao


	13. Cambio

**Make a drama, Lily Luna Potter**

Entrega 13: Cambio

Harry podía no notarlo. James hacerse el distraído. Pero Albus y Ginny lo notaban. Había algo distinto en la pequeña de la familia.

Ginny la veía mirar el calendario melancólicamente, o rozar con la punta de los dedos un papel que escondía en su bolsillo inconcientemente.

A veces parecía feliz, otras furiosa.

Albus que, como hermano, la observaba en otro plano. En uno más alcanzable. La acorraló un día.

- ¿Qué pasa, Lily? Estas cambiada.

- Es que… - La pelirroja llevó ambas manos a su cara, ocultando sus mejillas rojas.- ¡El chocolate me está engordando!

NDA:

Le tocaba, no se vive de chocolate. O si… pero hay consecuencias.

Gracias por los comentarios y por gastarse el tiempo leyendo esto. xD

Y si… Lily/Scorp es definitivamente cool xD


	14. Dormir

**Make a drama, Lily Luna Potter**

Entrega 14: Dormir

La luz y el calor de las llamas dibujaban rayas rojas y amarillas sobre las paredes. La Sala Común estaba desierta y Lily entrecerró los ojos.

Las llamaradas doradas se abrazaban con las rojas, en una danza que la empezaba a adormecer como una canción de cuna.

Dejó caer un brazo mientras se acomodaba mejor en el sillón, y se abandonó al sueño. Sin saber que Scorpius, escondido cerca de la entrada, observaba la misma danza brillando en su pelo y piel. En sus pecas y en su sueño.

Lily sonrió en sueños, paradójicamente, Scorpius le sonrió concientemente por primera vez. Una sonrisa dedicada enteramente a ella.

NDA:

Y llevo escrito hasta el 19 y muero de la depresión pensando que me quedan sólo 11 para escribir. Los voy a extrañar, realmente…

Pero bueno aquí estamos por el 14 menos de la mitad. Todavía falta! Espero lo hayan disfrutado. Gracias por leer y comentar.


	15. Interludio

**Make a drama, Lily Luna Potter**

Entrega 15: Interludio

Sus manos se rozaron pero ninguno pareció sorprendido. Tampoco ansioso.

Los ojos grises se posaron en ella y Lily le sonrió.

Era jueves. Pero Scorpius no había traído chocolate.

Una mano blanca levantó apenas su cabeza y sus labios se cruzaron por primera vez.

No dejaron de mirarse. Parecían desafiarse.

- Es solo un interludio. Tómalo como una recompensa por la falta del chocolate.

-Un interludio… claro. -Repitió Lily mientras se alejaba, todavía sonriendo. -Puedo acostumbrarme al cambio… - Dobló el pasillo y apoyó la cabeza contra la pared. Un chocolate no podría haberla hecho sonreír más.

NDA:

El primer beso. Estoy emocionada. xD

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado! =) Gracias por los revies y por leer


	16. Carrera

**Make a drama, Lily Luna Potter**

Entrega 16: Carrera

-Te juego una carrera. - Scorpius levantó una ceja, desconfiado.

-¿De qué hablas, Potter?

-Pierdo, no me das chocolate por un mes. Gano y duplicas la ración. -Las escobas temblaron en el suelo y Lily sonrió. Estaba nublado, el potente olor a lluvia la hizo sonreír aún más. -¿Tienes miedo, Malfoy?

-Ya quisieras. -La escoba voló a la mano de Scorpius y se montó en ella. - Hasta el sauce boxeador. Si te atrapa no pretendas que te salve.

-Lo mismo digo.- Con una patada los dos estaban en el aire. Les llevó apenas unos segundos. Scorpius fue el primero en llegar.

Lily paró a medio camino.

-Con una buscador así, no vamos a ganar nunca el campeonato.

-Gané.

-Perdiste.

-Gané.

-¿Qué se supone que ganaste, Potter? - Lily no lo pensó dos veces y saltó de la escoba. Sentía el viento golpenado su cara y la adrenalina corriendo por su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos y un par de brazos la aferraron. -Mierda, Potter ¡Suicídate cuando no puedan culparme!

- Gané. Sí eres un héroe. Muy en el fondo. -Se acomodó quedando de frente a Scorpius y agarrandolo de la nuca, pasó su lengua por sus labios sonriendo. -Un heroe Malfoy.

NDA:

Sí este fue un drabble por dos. 200 palabras. Bueno… no me reten mucho xD

Gracias por leer y comentar, son adorables =)


	17. Ayuda

**Make a drama, Lily Luna Potter**

Entrega 17: Ayuda 

Sus notas en Transfiguración daban pena. Hugo se lo repetía constantemente, sino hacía algo no iba a aprobar los timos.

A Lily no podría importarle menos.

Pero en casa importaba, claro que sí. Todos los días recibía una nueva carta de su madre, cada día era menos cariñosa.

Una tarde sentada en la biblioteca, murmurando en voz baja transformó una lapicera azul en una araña.

- ¡Qué útil! Una lapicera con patas. No se ven todos los días ¿Es importada, Potter?

Gruñó en voz baja. - Si quieres te hago un dos por uno.

- ¡Ni se te ocurra!- Scorpius se sentó frente a ella, sonriendo maliciosamente. - ¿Necesitas ayuda, Potter? ¿Demasiado chocolate anuló tu capacidad en Transformaciones?

-Sigue así y me ayudarás como conejillo de indias. No me hago cargo si terminas pareciéndote a una araña.

* * *

NdA:

He aquí al 17… Ya quedan 13 no más :( Espero que lo hayan disfrutado!

**Muchas gracias a KithyCoper, Tini Black y Cristal ;) por los comments =) Son geniales. Y gracias a todos por leer =)**


	18. Futuro

**Make a drama, Lily Luna Potter**

Entrega 18: Futuro

-¿Cómo te ves en diez años?

-Gorda…

-¿Más? Asumo que tengo que dejar de darte chocolate… - Lily sonrió y se acurrucó en los brazos de Scorpius. Podía ver la torrencial lluvia por las ventanas. La sala Común estaba cálida.

- No necesariamente rellena de chocolate… - Los dos quedaron callados. Lily miró las llamas, sus orejas rojas. Scorpius no dijo nada. Observó las orejas de la pelirroja y sonrió. Por ahí no tendría que haber preguntado. Inconcientemente bajó la mano hacia su vientre, acariciándolo suavemente. - Amo los caramelos de limón también. Convencí a mi padre para que me mande una caja por semana… Imagíname en diez años…

NdA:

Realmente mchas gracias por todo a todos =) me hacen feliz y a Lily y a Scorp también xD Saludos y nos vemos en el 19!


	19. Brillo

**Make a drama, Lily Luna Potter**

Entrega 19: Brillo

Astoria Malfoy tenía un vestido verde pálido. Las uñas perfectamente arregladas y unos ojos celestes cubiertos por unas abundantes pestañas negras que daban envidia.

Brillaba como una veela, y Lily no pudo evitar sentirse diminuta con su pollera de algodón hasta las rodillas, el pelo hecho una maraña roja y sus 16 años recién cumplidos.

Iba acompañada de un señor muy apuesto, rubio claro, que le besó el dorso de la mano y le dio paso a su casa. Malfoy Manor.

Buscó la mano de Scorpius para armarse de valor y entrar en la mansión. Acá empezaba. Bienvenida a la tortura a la prometida POTTER WEASLEY del único heredero Malfoy.

Pero las sonrisas de los Malfoy tenían ese brillo tan peculiar… miró de reojo a Scorpius ¿Se enojaría si le daba un vistazo a su suegro?

NDA:

Si definitivamente este no me convence... tiene un que se yo que no sé. xD

Bueno como siempre gracias por los reviews y por leer esta trsite y corta historia. En especial corta.

Un beso a todos y nos leemos en el 20! (Solo faltan 11 T.T)


	20. Locura

**Make a drama, Lily Luna Potter**

Entrega 20: Locura

- ¿Conocer a tu familia? - Scorpius cruzó ambos brazos sobre el pecho y levantó una ceja.

- Eso dije. - Lily se estiró y caminó hacia él con paso seguro. Posó sus brazos sobre sus hombros y sonrió. - Vas a ver que son adorables. -Su sonrisa provocó que Scorpius cerrara los ojos, abatido.

James fue el primero en darle la bienvenida. Alegó, casi a los gritos, que la habitación de pronto olía demasiado mal, por lo que llenó al slytherin de pétalos de rosas. Dejándole un olor fatal. - Sólo te protejo.- Le dijo.

Albus lo saludó cordialmente y se apartó, echándole miradas oscuras cada tanto.

La cena transcurrió silenciosa y tensa. Harry de vez en cuando intentaba sacar conversación, pero era usualmente interrumpido por James.

Ginny llegaba con el impresionante y, por lo que se veía, delicioso postre, cuando la locura comenzó.

- ¿Qué vas a estudiar ahora que la carrera de Mortifago caducó, Malfoy?

* * *

NDA:

Le tocaba el momento de sufrir a Scorp xD

Melrose Cullen: No dejes los chocolates, pero tratate eso sí, que no se te haga algo feo... y si lamentablemnte tocará ir al gimnasio como yo T.T

Muchas muchas gracias por leer y por sus reviews


	21. Ruina

**Make a drama, Lily Luna Potter**

Entrega 21: Ruina

Lily tomó asiento a su lado. Estaban en Malfoy Manor y Scorpius se había descompuesto en el momento en que a ella se le ocurrió agasajarlo con una de sus proezas culinarias. Hacía dos días.

El rubio apoyó la cabeza mejor en su almohada y la miró. - ¿Sabías que Rose estaba con Lorcan Scamander? No lo puedo creer, es de la edad de James y se dice que está loco. Bueno yo lo conozco así que sé que está loco. Pero Hugo me contó que no sólo se ve con él… -Pausa dramática en la que Scorpius intentó poner su mejor cara de interesado y sorprendido. - También está con Lysander que… Adivina qué, Scorp.

Scorpius la miró y parpadeó, pareciendo confundido. - Es su hermano GE-ME-LO. -Concluyó la pelirroja al tiempo que se acostaba a su lado. El rubio pasó un brazo por su cintura, sonriéndole.

- Por Merlín, Malfoy. Te estoy hablando de algo tan aburrido que probablemente acabe en la ruina de nuestra relación y tu sólo me sonríes como tonto ¿Tanto me amas?

* * *

NDA:

Siempre la liga Scorp. xD

Bueno, gracias por los reviews adorables seres.=) Y a los que me favoritean y cosas así también!! Y aún más a todos los que me siguen leyendo drabble tras drabble. Pobres xD

Muchas gracias por leer y espero les haya gustado ;)


	22. Verdad

**Make a drama, Lily Luna Potter**

Entrega 22: Verdad

- ¿Te molesta? Yo quiero ese libro.

- ¿Para qué?

- Ese no es tu nivel.

- Estudio en mis ratos libres.

- No me hagas reír, sólo dámelo y apúrate así no tengo que seguir viendo tu cara un solo segundo más.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás en tus días?

- Estarás tú. Nunca tuve esa suerte…

- Mejor que no la tengas, sino… ¿Cómo haríamos para seguir soportándote?

- Touché.

- Entonces me quedo con el libro.

- Eso sí que no, Potter.

- Bien, entonces dame un beso. - No esperó respuesta y apoyó el libro contra el pecho de Scorpius y lo besó. - ¿Qué? - Preguntó al ver su cara de incredulidad.- La verdad es que lo hice para molestarte.

- La verdad es que no sé cómo te soporto. - Los dos se sonrieron y Scorpius la agarró por la cintura, abrazándola.

* * *

**Scorpius y Lily juntos... son dinamita pura. Adorables. =) **

**Perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar!!! No me maten. Prometo que el próximo va a tardar menos ;)**

**Muchas gracias por todas las favoriteadas y los reviews! Es repetitivo pero GRACIAS. Me hacen sentir que no soy la única loca que cree en el Scorius Lily por encima del Scorpius Rose xD ((una batalla constante xD))**

**Saludos y gracias de nuevo!**


	23. Riesgo

**Make a drama, Lily Luna Potter**

Entrega 23: Riesgo

Lily aprendió muchas cosas de sus tíos. Eran tantos y tan distintos que era imposible aburrirse en las reuniones familiares. Aprendió a cuidarse de las bromas de su hermano James gracias al tío George. A jugar ajedrez con el tío Ron, aprendió también demasiado de leyes mágicas a través del tío Percy.

Pero sin duda su tío preferido era Charlie, el único soltero (y a mucha honra en sus propias palabras). El cuidador de dragones. De él aprendió su atributo más preciado.

El amor al riesgo.

El amor a sentir torrentes de adrenalina quemándole el cuerpo y la completa satisfacción de saberse viva, aún viviendo como si cada segundo fuera el último.

Scorpius Malfoy era un riesgo. Era SU riesgo.

* * *

_NDA: Waaa... 92 reviews no lo puedo creer! Realmente gracias =) Son muy muy MUY adorables. _

_Lo confieso. Adoro a Charlie y su soltería xD Mi domador de dragones *sonido de látigo* xD _

_Espero que este les haya gustado! Un beso y miles de gracias a todos! =)_


	24. Despedida

**Make a drama, Lily Luna Potter**

Entrega 24: Despedida

Era casi verano. Cálido verano. Pero Lily nunca había sentido tanto frío, ese frío que sale desde el corazón y recorre salvajemente las venas.

- ¿Qué te vas a dónde? - Era un siseo, pero todos en la Sala común dejaron de hablar al instante.

- No voy a discutir esto ni ahora, ni acá. - Scorpius Malfoy, el premio anual, se sintió casi diminuto frente a la acusadora y fría mirada de aquellos particulares ojos castaños.

- Oh sí, Malfoy… Yo quiero discutirlo ahora.

- Por Merlín, Lily. Es la última vez que me vas a ver en un par de meses y no haces otra cosa más que enojarte.

Lily sintió que los ojos le escocían pero suspiró y automáticamente su expresión cambió para demostrarse dolida. - ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes?

- ¡Lo hice!- Scorpius tenía ganas de decir un par de cosas más, pero le molestaba ser el centro de la atención.

- ¿Por qué no me acuerdo entonces?

Las mejillas del rubio se colorearon. Lily parpadeó inocentemente sin comprender. Scorpius torció el gesto y bufó.

- Digamos que estabas muy entretenida en la "despedida".

- Oh… -Lily sintió sus orejas encenderse y la habitación se lleno de risitas.

* * *

**Hola! ¿Cómo andan? Gracias por estar siempre ahí, la fidelidad andante son =) **

**Espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos pronto!**


	25. Tiempo

**Make a drama, Lily Luna Potter**

Entrega 25: Tiempo

Lily sentía los ojos ardiendo, pero trató de seguir concentrada. _Wiggenweld. Ingredientes: ajenjo, asfódelo, raíces de valeriana y judías soporíferas._

_- _¿A quién piensas matar, Potter?- El susurro hizo que la pelirroja saltara de la silla tirando el frasco de tinta sobre el pergamino.

- Scorpius…- Respiró hondo y sus orejas se pusieron rojas. - … Malfoy ¿Cómo te atreves a entrar en MI casa sin MI permiso?

- Papi Potter me dio permiso.- El rubio sonrió de costado y limpió el pergamino -. ¿Estudiabas el Filtro de la Muerte?

- ¡No! El antídoto. - Scorpius abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la cerró enseguida. Lily levantó una ceja y le mostró el título del ensayo.

- Es lindo saber que aunque pasamos separados tanto tiempo no has dejado de ser mi distraída y agresiva Lily Luna Potter.

* * *

**NdA: **

**Hollaaa ¿Como andan gente linda? A ver antes que me vaya de tema: en el capítulo pasado dije que Lily tenía ojod castaños y nooo, eran celestes, perdón el horrorifico error que luchia-mermaid-95 fue tan genial y atenta de marcame. mcuhas gracias.**

**Sigo aclarando para los que saben nada de pociones (como yo!!) El Filtro de la Muerte es aquella poción de la que habla Snpae cuando empeizan las clases creo!! Esa que deja a las personas dormidas para siempre, y el Wiggenweld es el antídoto. Los ingredientes que Lily escribió en esta como los de la Wiggenland son en realidad del Filtro de la Muerte... **

**Ahora sí gracias por los reviews :) los adoro. Besos y tengan unos hermosos dias!**


	26. Celebración

**Make a drama, Lily Luna Potter**

Entrega 26: Celebración

-No me gustan los árboles de Navidad.

- A mí sí. -Lily tenía una cara que decía claramente, "contradíceme y duermes en el sofá" pero a Scorpius nunca le afectaron esas exuberantes demostraciones de afecto.

- Está horrible, Lily. -La colorada se sentó en el suelo, sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

- Es Navidad, Scorpius Malfoy ¿Puedes ser agradable aunque sea en este fecha? - El rubio sonrió y la observó desde arriba.

-Técnicamente falta un minuto. - Los dos quedaron en silencio, con una extraña sensación en el estomago. La primer Navidad en su casa. -Feliz Navidad, Lily Luna Malfoy.

Lily apoyó la cabeza en las piernas de Scorpius sonriendo, sus ojos brillando con el fuego de la chimenea y las intermitentes luces muggles del arbol. Acarició suavemente los pies desnudos de su esposo. -Lily Potter, cariño. -Susurró con una sonrisa cínica antes de morderle la pantorrilla. -No lo olvides.

* * *

**Holaaa :) ¿Cómo andan? Espero que no tan desaparecidas como yo... (perddoooon) Graciiias enormes por los reviews y por seguir soportando este fic. **

**Nos leemos en el próximo y espero que lo hayan disfrutado!**


	27. Viaje

**Make a drama,Lily Luna Potter**

Entrega 27: Viaje

¿A quién le importaba demasiado las tradiciones? A Lily no. Por lo que vestida con su glorioso vestido de novia blanco, blanquísimo con miles de pequeños diamantes incrustados en el torso, el peinado a medio hacer y los zapatos en una mano corrió por la Mansión Malfoy hasta llegar, sin aire ya, a la habitación de su prometido.

No llamó, nunca lo hacía.

- Scorp… - El susodicho dejó de mirarse al espejo mientras se acomodaba la corbata para mirarla.

- Supongo que decirte que no deberías estar aquí es irrelevante ¿no?- lily sacudió una mano pecosa dándole a entender que tenía razón.

- No quiero boda, quiero viajar.

Scorpius levantó una elegante ceja rubia y se mordió el labio para no reír. - Después de la boda hay un viaje.

- ¿sí? - Los ojos celestes de la pelirroja se iluminaron y saltó a los brazos de su futuro esposo. - Eres genial, por eso vas a ser un futuro Potter. - Salió tan rápido como había llegado.

El rubio suspiró y agradeció que Lily supiera tan poco de tradiciones. Por ahí si supiera que después de las bodas siempre se viaja no lo consideraría tan genial.

* * *

**NdA: Solo puedo sonreír tiernamente y pedir no me maten sino nunca sabrán el final. MUAJAJA Bueno perdón, tardé horrores lo sé! Pero ya tengo escritos 2/3 de los proximos asi que no voy a tardar tanto. **

**Felices fiestas! Y nos vemos en el 28!**

**Pd: Gracias por seguir aguantandome ;)**


	28. Calendario

**Make a drama, Lily Luna Potter**

Entrega 28: Calendario

Familia. Sí, Lily sabía el significado de esa palabra, como cada uno en la extensa familia Weasley.

Su prima Rose Weasley no era la excepción. Solía ir de visita a la casa Potter cada quince días.

Sin ser plenamente consciente de ello, Lily había tenía cierta aversión por esta prima en particular. Rose había logrado alejarla de su hermano Albus, en especial durante la época escolar. Siempre había logrado mejores notas que ella y había logrado ser el Premio Anual.

- Me voy a casar. - Lily detuvo la tetera en seco provocando que rebalsara un poco y levantó la mirada hacia su prima. - Lysander me propuso matrimonio y ya fijamos la fecha para junio. La más joven fijó la mirada en la pared donde había un viejo calendario con una foto de ella y sus dos hermanos.

- En dos meses…

Scorpius nunca llegó realmente a comprender porque una noche Lily se apareció en la Mansión con un anillo que colocó en su dedo y una expresión determinada que había hecho a Draco darle paso enseguida.

- Me quiero casar en una semana, Scorpius. Tienes tiempo de sobra para organizar todo…

* * *

**No me maten soy buenita... :/ **

**xD**

**Espero que les haya gustado y gracias por seuir aguantandome no se como le hacen :) **

**Besos y nos vemos en los últimos 2!**


	29. Antojo

**Make a drama, Lily Luna Potter**

Entrega 29: Antojo

- Quiero chocolate. - Scorpius la miró de soslayo antes de volver su atención al pergamino.

- No puedes.

- No me importa. - Lily apoyó sus manos en su cintura, fulminándolo con la mirada. - Quiero.

- Yo quiero que recuerdes lo que pasó la otra vez. - Saltaban chispas en ese extraño cruce de miradas. Lily arrugó la nariz y levantó la barbilla, ofendida. Scorpius volvió su vista hacia aquel extenso catalogo que debía memorizar para el día siguiente. - Resígnate, Lily. Por tres meses más no puedes comer chocolate.

Lily desvió su propia vista hacia su barriga prominente. -Hijo de Malfoy-comida-sana tenías que ser… mira que caerte mal el chocolate, pequeña serpiente.


	30. Final

**Make a drama, Lily Luna Potter**__

Entrega 30: Final 

Lily Luna Potter Malfoy, aurora de 25 años, podía decir que su vida era feliz y completa. Una familia amorosa, un trabajo reconfortante y un esposo… Malfoy, con todo lo que ello conlleva (suegros adorables y chocolates asegurados).

Creía que nada faltaba, nada podía arruinar aquel silencioso y pacífico entorno, pero cuando un agudo grito la despertó en medio de la noche, lo descubrió.

Por ahí no fue en ese momento exacto, por ahí fue cuando Scorpius apretó la almohada contra sus orejas y dijo algo que sonó a "mañana tengo que madrugar..". Por ahí fue cuando, por salir corriendo hacia la habitación aledaña, perdió el equilibrio y se dio de lleno contra la puerta. Con la frente roja y un creciente dolor de oído logró agarrar al pequeño bulto entre sus brazos.

Por ahí fue en ese exacto momento, en el que vio aquellos brillantes ojos grises, que lo notó. Este era el final de aquella impertinente e irresponsable Lily Luna Potter. Este era el comienzo de Lily Luna Potter Malfoy la madre de Serpens Malfoy, heredado de los Malfoy y de los Potter.

* * *

**Henos aquí. Muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron la historia y a los que comentaron o agregaron a favortios también. Son adorables todos, y por ahí haga uno de 100, depende si Lily y Scorpius se apoderan de mi mente escritora o no. **

**Nos estaremos leyendo :)**

**Muchas gracias. **

**Nagy Bella Tao**


End file.
